Wireless charging systems have been made to wirelessly transmit energy to electronic devices, where a receiver device can consume the transmission and convert it to electrical energy. Wireless charging systems are further capable of transmitting the energy at a meaningful distance. The wireless charging systems make use of an array of antennas to provide spatial diversity, focus the wireless transmission waves at a target location, direction-finding, and increased capacity.
Numerous attempts have been made in new generation wireless charging systems to incorporate techniques to achieve high performance goals. The performance achievable by the new generation wireless charging systems is still limited due to a number of practical design factors including the design of the antenna array. The accommodation of the multiple antennas with large spacing in modern wireless charging systems has become difficult due to stringent space constraints in the new generation wireless charging systems. Typically, the dimensions of an antenna are determined by the frequency at which the antenna is designed to function. The ideal antenna is some multiple of the electromagnetic wavelength such that the antenna can support a standing wave. The antennas usually do not satisfy this constraint because antenna designers either require the antenna to be smaller than a particular wavelength, or the antenna is simply not allotted the required volume in a particular design in the new generation wireless charging systems. When the antenna is not at its ideal dimensions, the antenna loses efficiency. The antenna is also often used to capture information encoded on an electromagnetic wave. However, if the antenna is smaller than an incoming electromagnetic wavelength, the information is captured inefficiently and considerable power is lost. In order to meet such demanding design criteria, antenna designers have been constantly driven to seek better materials on which to build antenna systems for the new generation wireless charging systems.
In recent times, antenna designers have used metamaterials. Metamaterials are a broad class of synthetic materials that have been engineered to yield permittivity and permeability values or other physical characteristics, not found in natural materials, aligned with the antenna system requirements. It has been theorized that by embedding specific structures in some host media usually a dielectric substrate, the resulting material can be tailored to exhibit desirable characteristics. These promise to miniaturize antennas by a significant factor while operating at acceptable efficiencies.
In the context of antenna systems for the new generation wireless charging systems, metamaterials have been used as substrates or superstrates on existing antennas to enhance their properties. In current art, the metamaterial is usually integrated behind the antenna, either monolithically on the same PCB as the printed antenna, or as a separate structure in close proximity to the antenna. Alternatively, the metamaterial can be integrated on an already directive antenna to further enhance its directivity and gain. The benefit of integrating the metamaterial to the antenna enhances various properties of the antennas such as it creates one or more directive beams. It has been noted that certain metamaterials can transform an omnidirectional antenna into a very directive one while maintaining very thin profiles. However, due to the presence of a layer of antennas along with metamaterials layer, an optimal size and performance is not achieved by the metamaterial antenna systems for the new generation wireless charging systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for metamaterial antenna systems that provide an optimal size and performance for modern wireless charging systems having stringent space constraints.